narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sonderkapitel
Allgemeines Sonderkapitel sind Kapitel des Naruto-Manga, die nicht regulär in den Tankonbon erscheinen, sondern von Masashi Kishimoto in anderen Werken oder zu besonderen Anlässen veröffentlicht werden. In der Regel laufen auch diese Kurzgeschichten mit dem Manga-Kanon mit und lassen sich in diesen einordnen Zur Zeit sind Sonderkapitel erschienen. Im Ichiraku-Imbiss Naruto überzeugt Sasuke und Sakura davon herauszufinden, wie Kakashi unter seiner Maske aussieht. Sakura ist sofort interessiert, aber als Sasuke abwinkt, verliert sie auch das Interesse. Als dieser jedoch auch das Geheimnis erfahren will, laden sie ihren Meister in den Ichiraku-Nudelshop auf Ramen ein, da er beim Essen seine Maske ausziehen muss. Als Kakashi sich gerade zum Essen bereitmacht, stürmt Ino auf Sasuke zu und fällt ihm um den Hals, was die Mitglieder von Team 7 ablenkt. Als sie wieder zu ihrem Meister schauen, hat dieser bereits gegessen. Das Team ist nun enttäuscht, Teuchi und Ayame starren ihn jedoch völlig fasziniert an, da sie sein Gesicht gesehen haben. Hintergrund Das Kapitel war als Bonus in den Schriften des Rin enthalten. Trivia *Dieses Kapitel wurde im Anime in der Episode Das Geheimnis, das geheim bleiben wird? umgesetzt. Kakashi Hatakes Gesicht wird feierlich enthüllt! Naruto trifft sich heimlich mit Kakashis Nin-Ken, um von ihnen endlich zu erfahren, wie Kakashi ohne seine Maske aussieht. Die Nin-Ken sind überrascht, dass er sein Gesicht noch nie gesehen hat, da sie es nicht als großes Geheimnis erachten. Da Kakashi es hasst, photographiert zu werden, können sie ihm kein Foto zeigen und beschreiben ihm sein Gesicht. Jedoch beschreibt jeder Hund Kakashi ganz anders, bis sie sich schließlich auf Pakkuns Version einigen. Freudig läuft Naruto weg, um Sakura die Beschreibung zu übermittlen, Sekunden bevor Kakashi ohne Maske auftaucht, um mit seinen Hunden Mittagspause zu machen. Die Nin-Ken stellen enttäuscht fest, dass sein Gesicht doch ganz anders aussieht als beschrieben. Hintergrund Das Kapitel war als Bonus in den Schriften des Sha enthalten. Das neue Oiroke no Jutsu vollendet!!! Dieses Kapitel spielt während Narutos zweieinhalbjährigen Reise mit Jiraiya. Nach einem Tag des Trainings möchte Naruto einen Fisch braten, den sie gefangen haben. Jiraiya hingegen hat eine Schreibblockade für seinen neuen Titel der Flirtparadies-Reihe und hat deshalb keine Lust, den Fisch zu braten. Naruto benutzt sein neues Oiroke no Jutsu, um seinen Meister zu überzeugen. Dieser möchte die neue Technik nun als Inspiration für sein neuestes Werk nutzen und schlägt Naruto vor, sie nochmal mit einem Tanga einzusetzen. Naruto verwechselt den Tanga jedoch mit einem Mawashi und verwandelt sich in einen Sumoringer. Als Jiraiya sauer wird, schlägt er diesen in seiner Sumoringer-Form bewusstlos. Hintergrund Das Kapitel war als Bonus in den Schriften des Kai enthalten. Trivia *Die neue Version des Oiroke no Jutsu die hier gezeigt wird, ist die Technik, die Naruto Konohamaru nach seiner Reise zeigen will, wofür er von Sakura verprügelt wird. *Dieses Kapitel wurde im Anime teilweise in der Episode Gen-Jutsu für Anfänger (1) umgesetzt. Road to Naruto The Movie Tobi und Zetsu stehen auf einer Brücke. Tobi will eine Probeversion des Mugen Tsukuyomi testen und nutzt deswegen das Toomegane no Jutsu, um sein Zielobjekt Naruto Uzumaki zu studieren. Dieser spielt gerade gelangweilt mit seinem Schattendoppelgängern Karten und fühlt sich allein. Zur selben Zeit kehrt Team Gai von einer Mission zurück und Tenten schlägt einen Ausflug zum Badehaus vor, ähnliches geschieht auch bei den anderen Teams. Lee lehnt jedoch ab, da er trainieren muss. Während seines Trainings sieht er den einsamen Naruto und schlägt seinetwegen allen anderen der Chunin-Gruppe vor, ins Badehaus zu gehen. Im Mädchenbad sagt Sakura Hinata, sie solle sich etwas lockerer machen, da hier sowieso nur Mädchen wären. Ihr sind ihre großen Brüste jedoch peinlich, da sie nach oben treiben, was Sakura neidisch werden lässt. Im Jungenbad hingegen erzählt Naruto den anderen Jungs, dass Lee noch sein Training beenden wollte und deshalb erst später kommen würde. Als der von Kiba getarnte Akamaru sich schüttelt, verteilt er Seife im ganzen Bad, wodurch Choji ausrutscht und ins Becken fällt, was die Wassermenge halbiert. Shikamaru bringt seinen Freund dazu, Baika no Jutsu einzusetzen, was das Wasser wieder steigen lässt. Auf dem Dach des Damenbades rutscht Lee während seines Trainings aus und schlägt durch das Dach in die Umkleide zu den sich gerade umziehenden Mädchen und zieht somit den Zorn von Ino auf sich. Naruto, der sich trotz Nejis Warnung zum Spannen im Mädchenbad aufgemacht hat, sieht wie die Mädchen Lee als Perversling beschimpfen. Als die anderen Jungs in die Umkleide stürmen, rennt Lee beschämt weg und wird von der Gruppe verfolgt. Naruto ruft sich Shinos Worte ins Gedächtnis, dass man seinen Kameraden mehr Respekt entgegenbringen sollte und verteidigt Lee öffentlich. Jedoch ist ihm unbemerkt beim Spannen ein BH an seinem Handtuch haften geblieben und er wird nun vor den Mädchen als Spanner entlarvt und von Sakura geschlagen. Nachdem der Ausflug nun ruiniert ist, kehrt Naruto traurig nach Hause zurück. Später am Abend tauchen die anderen Jungs jedoch bei ihm auf und sie spielen bis in die Nacht Karten. Als sie gehen, ist Naruto wieder einsam und wünscht sich, seine Freunde wären zum Essen geblieben. Tobi hat all dies durch seine Kristallkugel beobachtet und ist nun bereit, seinen Test durchzuführen, da er nun weiß, was Naruto begehrt. Hintergrund Das Kapitel wurde als Promotion und Vorgeschichte für den Film Naruto 6: Road to Ninja im Weekly Shonen Jump veröffentlicht. Trivia *Da das Kapitel nur zu Werbezwecken für den Film veröffentlicht wurde, entspricht es nicht dem Manga-Kanon. Kategorie:Manga